Hello Philadelphia
by ladybug1115
Summary: Her mom is in Philadelphia. They're in the same city. They are in the same city! Both of them here' Rory is homesick, when her mom and Luke come to Philly when she's there, Rory decideds to suprise them. The only problem is that they are visiting Jess.


Title

**Hello Philadelphia**

**Author's Note:** I'm starting a new story quickly. It's a miracle. I don't know why I'm in such a writing mood. Inspired by an article I saw in the Sunday paper.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-GG-**_

If Rory was at home, she and her mother would be heading to Hartford for Friday Night Dinner. To fresh meat or fish and expensive wine. To posh furnishings and comfortable chairs. Instead, Rory sits on a hard stool in a dank diner eating a truly disgusting burger. The young woman can't believe that she misses the dinners that are usually filled with fighting or tense silence. But she misses them.

She's not at home. She's not _far_ from home: not as far as she has been. It's only four hours by car from here to Hartford. Unfortunately, there's no way she could make it to Star's Hollow and back in time to make the morning briefing.

She sighs; rests her head on the diner table.

"More coffee, doll?" asks the waitress in a voice tinged with a smoker's drawl just like Babette.

Rory shakes her head. She misses Luke's coffee; the stuff they try to pass as coffee in this place sucks. If she stays in this place much longer, she'll go crazy. "No," she replies, "just the check, thanks."

The Babette-waitress tears the check off her sheet and passes it to Rory. The young woman already has her wallet out and hands over a twenty. Soon, the waitress is back with her change and Rory leaves the depressing atmosphere.

With no place to go, and no reason to go back to the hotel already, she wanders the streets. The night is cool, but the city stinks of the garbage piled up on the streets. The smell of steak and onions seems to cling to the air molecules in this part of the city. There is no trace of the fresh air Rory grew up with.

Her phone rings as she turns to head back to the motel. She digs in her purse for it; the voice mail has picked up by the time she pulls the stupid thing from her bag. With a what-the-hell attitude, she leans against one of the buildings and waits for whoever called to finish their message.

The phone announces that there is one missed call. _Life Giver_. Rory rolls her eyes; her crazy mother changed the name and Rory keeps forgetting to change it back. Instead of calling voice mail, she dials her mom's number.

"Offspring! You _are_ alive!" greets Lorelai.

"Hey, Mom," Rory returns. "Why'd you call?"

"Oh. I just wanted to talk to you. We never talk. I miss you. Tell me what's going on! Are you having fun? Are you supposed to be listening to boring politicians talk?" demands the overprotective mother.

Rory shakes her head, "If I was working, I wouldn't answer my phone. I'm taking a walk; just finished dinner."

"Was it good?" The Gilmores are known for their eating ability and they do love to discuss food.

"Actually," Rory admits, "it was the _worst_ burger I've ever eaten. And the coffee sucked too."

"Poor, baby!" exclaims Lorelai. "I'll remind Luke to send off a care package. I think I convinced him to send you his coffee recipe. Hey, you'll tell Mommy what that secret ingredient is, won't you?"

"Oh, I don't know. What'll you give me for it?" the reporter questions.

Lorelai scoffs, "I gave you life."

"Ah," reminds Rory, "you can't take that away. I need something better."

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it," decides Lorelai. She changes the subject, "So what city are you in now?"

"You'll never win for best mother-of-a-political-correspondent if you can't follow a simple campaign trail. Where do you think I am?"

"In a city…in…umm," she stumbles trying to find some city to reply with. Deciding she will never be able to guess any place this job could have taken her daughter, she once again changes the subject, "So guess where I am?"

"Star's Hollow," Rory says.

"Eeeh," she buzzes, "wrong."

Lorelai was not supposed to go anywhere. Rory keeps track of trips and other plans; she's not spontaneous. Although, her mother is… "I don't know," Rory finally speaks, "where are you?"

Rory can imagine the eye roll when her mom answers, "Luke talked me into coming to Jess's second open house. He says I can run up the steps like Rocky."

It takes just a few minutes for Rory to digest her mom's location. Jess and Truncheon are in Philadelphia. Her mom is in Philadelphia. They're in the same city. They _are in_ the _same city_! _Both_ of them _here_! "I've got to go, Mom. I'll talk to you later," if she hurries, she can make it to Jess's and surprise her mom.

_**-GG-**_

"Wait, Rory! Where are you?" the dial tone gives no reply. Lorelai snaps the phone closed and heads back to meet Luke and Jess.

"Hey," Luke gives her a kiss on the cheek, "did you get her?"

"I did. She knows I'm here," Lorelai replies. She doesn't mention that she has no idea where her daughter could be. Luke keeps reminding her to keep up with Rory's location. Otherwise how will they know if something goes wrong?

Jess stands awkwardly off to the side. It's been a nice day here with Luke, Lorelai must admit. They drove up early this morning and looked at the touristy things. At noon, they had a quick lunch; after that, Luke let her shop.

They just finished a nice dinner with Jess. He didn't talk much throughout, but Lorelai somehow feels that she got to know him better. From this one meeting, she can already tell he's worked over most of his anger. He's actually a good kid.

She can tell that he still feels like he doesn't fit in with them. He probably doesn't really now. He made a good life for himself here in Philadelphia.

Lorelai loops her arm through Luke's as they let Jess lead them to the publishing house.

He really has grown up nicely.

They arrive quickly. Luke heads off to talk to Matt about the Red Sox; Lorelai takes the opportunity to corner Jess.

"Hey, Jess."

"Lorelai," he replies.

"I just wanted to let you know how proud of you I am. You've really done something good here," she informs him.

He nods, "Luke told me the same thing. Thanks." He turns to pull more books out of the storage room and Lorelai moves to leave. Suddenly he spins around, "Hey," she turns back to hear what he has to say, "if you see Rory," he tell her, "can you tell her thanks for not giving up on me?"

"Sure." She thinks about him now and the boy he was, "You think it was Rory that helped you get here?"

Jess shakes his head, "Not just her. I already thanked Luke. I didn't think you'd like me thanking you."

"No, that's okay," she lets herself sound horrified at the thought. "Hey, Jess. I'm sure Rory would want you to know that it was no big deal." She softens her voice. It's great that he's turned out so well.

"Thanks," he nods his head and buries it back in the closet.

_**-GG-**_

Rory makes it back to the hotel and changes into something a little less slum and a little more ace reporter. Using her investigative skills, she opens Google and enters the name of the publishing house.

She prints out directions: she's half-way out the door when she considers where she's going and who she'll see. The last open house did not go well. He didn't say it, but Rory knows she hurt him. She wanted to use him to cheat on the man she loves. No guy would take that well.

She wants to see her mom.

She doesn't want to confront Jess.

Or, have him confront her.

She collapses into the chair at the desk. Then, she opens a new Word document and splits the page into two columns.

_Pro__: _

_Get to see Mom._

_Get to see Luke._

_Maybe, Luke will make coffee._

_There will be books for sale._

_Con__:_

_Have to see Jess._

The question: Is seeing her mother worth also seeing Jess? Really, what's the worst that could happen if she also sees Jess? They are both adults. Jess has probably forgotten the things that happened last time. _No_, Rory admits to herself, _he hasn't forgotten_.

Her mother is worth it though. And, if she sticks by Lorelai all night, Jess will avoid her. Not that hard. With her decision made, Rory grabs a jacket and exits her room.

"Hey, Rory," it's Seema, a reporter from _The Los Angeles Times_. "Where are you headed?"

Rory takes seconds to explain, "A friend of mine has this open house tonight. I thought I'd surprise him and drop in. I've got to get going. Bye."

"I'll see you in the morning," she says.

Rory takes the train downtown. She gets out a stop a few blocks from Truncheon and walks the rest of the way. Rory hesitates outside the door. Does she really want to do this?

_**-GG-**_

Jess turns his friend Matt onto the reporter before heading toward Luke and Lorelai. It's nice that they've finally gotten that mess under control. It does mean he'll have to see _her_.

Matt and Chris can both attest that he can't seem to get _her_ out of his head. He tried to exorcise _her_ with a second book; when that didn't work, he started drinking. That only stopped when Matt and Chris forced him to AA. Addiction can be hereditary and Liz was most definitely an addict.

He's in the process of writing a third book to get _her_ out of his head. Eventually, he reasons, he'll tell all there is to tell and _she_'ll leave him alone.

Seeing Lorelai did not help to get _her_ out of his mind. He can feel Matt and Chris's eyes on him, making sure he doesn't go for a drink. God, Rory looks just like a younger Lorelai. _She_. Damn it. He has to stop thinking about her.

The couple stands in front of one of the art displays. This is one Luke will understand. Nice pictures and pen and ink drawings. "Hey," he greets.

"Hey," Lorelai bubbles with excitement, "this is Star's Hollow."

Jess turns to face the pictures, keeping Ro…_her_ look-alike out of his line of vision. Yep, it is indeed the Hollow. "Yeah. The artist is from Woodbury. She's around here somewhere if you want to talk to her. She's Matt's girlfriend."

"Matt's the dressy one, right?" You have to love how Lorelai identifies people, decides Jess. It's very innocent.

"Yeah." He breaks the bad news, "He's from Hartford. Actually lives next door to the Gilmores."

"The Hitlers?" Lorelai turns to glance at Matt who is still talking to the reporter from the _Inquirer_. "No, he really grew up next to them?"

"Yep." Jess doesn't go on to mention that Matt is how he found out that Rory. _She_. _Fuck_! That _she_ was living with her grandparents. He's not even sure Lorelai knows he was in Star's Hollow or in Hartford.

"Luke said you wrote a book?" she's turned her blue eyes back on him. Damn those eyes.

"Huh."

"He did," Luke comes into the conversation. "I didn't really get it, but April said it was very good."

"I bet Rory would love a copy," Lorelai says this almost to herself and Jess sees the recrimination in her eyes when she says the taboo word. Jess mentioned over dinner that he has a drinking problem. He never mentioned the causes, but Lorelai is perceptive. He drank to forget her face…voice…those damn eyes.

Jess doesn't tell her that Rory has a copy. "I wrote another book," he says instead. He reaches into his back pocket. It's Luke's copy, "Here."

"Let me…"

Jess interrupts him, "You don't need to buy it, Luke. I have enough money to give my uncle something."

"Thanks."

Jess nods his reply and leaves them to wander through the others who bothered to show. It's mainly people who contribute to the store or the magazine; with just a few reporters thrown in for good measure.

The door opens and Jess turns. His first thought is that Rory's book is upstairs on his bed. Then, the anger comes. What the _Hell_ does _she_ think she's doing here?

Rory looks around, avoids his gaze and bolts toward her mom.

_**-GG-**_

Rory opens the door to Truncheon. At first glance, her eyes are automatically drawn to Jess. She avoids his penetrating gaze. She sees her mother next and hurries in that direction. Luke sees her first; his eyes get big and his mouth drops open.

"What…" Lorelai turns to see what has caused that look in his eyes. "Rory!" she screeches when she sees her daughter. Rory lets Lorelai suffocate her for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Surprise!" Rory says moving over to hug Luke. "I'm here with the campaign, but I don't have anywhere to be until late tomorrow morning. When you said you were here I came right over."

She can feel Jess's gaze on her from across the room and tries to ignore it. Lorelai grabs her hand and pulls her toward some art. It's different from what was hung the last time. It takes her a few seconds to realize that the pictures and drawings are of Star's Hollow.

"Wow," she exclaims. "These are amazing."

"The artist is preppy-Matt-from-Hartford's girlfriend's," explains her mother, "It's nice to see your home, isn't it?"

Rory nods, plastering a fake smile on her face. Lorelai has no idea how homesick her only daughter has become. Right now, Rory would give anything to have a job in Star's Hollow. She would even work for Kirk.

Lorelai continues explaining things, "Matt is Jess's friend and business partner. He actually lived next to Stalin and survived. It's crazy how small the world is, huh? You know I couldn't imagine…"

Her mom continues to talk and explain. Rory's gaze is drawn to one of the pen and ink sketches. It's not done like the others-drawn from a picture. There is no accompanying picture. And there wouldn't be.

It's simple. The trees in the background are barely visible the same as the water in the lake and the edges of the bridge. The fading draws the eye's focus to the center of the bridge and the couple there.

The man sits in the side, his head bent. She stands behind him a hand on his shoulder. It's them.

She feels him behind her before he speaks, "Why are you here?"

She can't make herself turn to face him. She focuses on their past as she replies, "I wanted to see my mom. She told me she would be here when she called earlier."

His eyes aren't on her; they gaze just over her shoulder at the sketch. What will he say now? Will he just move on and forget about her? "I wrote another book," his hand appears at her waist with the book in it.

She gently takes it from him. Another book. She gives a bit of herself, "I'm working for an online newspaper following Obama's campaign."

She feels the air move as he nods, "Luke told me over dinner."

"I don't think I can do this," she admits.

Her statement requires no explanation. Jess understands what she means. She can almost hear him thinking of a way to reply. "Do you need me to drive at you screaming in a foreign language?"

She offers a soft chuckle, "I don't think that would help."

"No," his confirmation is quiet. He knows…he's always known that this would be hard for her. She can't stay away from her mom. He can't remember why he went up to get that stupid book. Why did he bring it over to her? "Maybe you're not ready to move away. Just go home, Rory."

He doesn't say it in a mean way. He thinks she should go home. He knows how homesick she feels and, even though he's never felt that, he's trying to help her fix it. "It helped seeing Mom tonight," she says. "If you want me to go, I can."

"I don't," he tells her. He wants her to stay forever, but she won't. She has a life and a lover. She doesn't need him standing here next to her, this close to her. "I'm a recovering alcoholic."

The news surprises her, so she spins to face him. His eyes dip down and meet hers. _God, he has great eyes_, she thinks. He shrugs as the explanation, "I don't handle some things too well. I'm writing my third book about that."

"Really?"

"Yeah," his arm is still around her waist. She's pressed into him.

"Huh," she copies his normal response. He can't help but notice that she doesn't pull away.

Rory doesn't know why she stays as close to him as she is. He smells nice. "Logan proposed at the graduation party my grandparents threw me," she confesses.

He stiffens around her.

He starts to pull away.

She doesn't want him to move. "I told him no and he called the relationship quits."

He pulls away; puts a few inches between them, "Guy's an idiot."

"He is," Rory agrees. Jess isn't. She owes him a bigger apology. She owes him so much she could never repay him. "You convinced me to go back to Yale," she starts.

Lorelai has apparently joined them, "_Jess_ convinced you to come home?"

She grabs the sleeve of his jacket before he can make a run for it. "He did." Rory explains, "He showed up at Grandma's and showed me his book. You wrote a book. Two," she shakes her head in amazement. She's not surprised that he did something with his life; she just knows how hard it can be to write. "And I saw how much he was doing. Then he yelled at me."

"You yelled at her," Lorelai is very surprised. Jess was right earlier when he thought she didn't know.

He shrugs, "She wasn't being herself."

Lorelai pulls Rory away from Jess to discuss this development further. _She doesn't know Rory kissed me here_, he knows. Matt and Chris stop by on their way upstairs. The party is over. "Are you okay?" questions Chris.

Jess shrugs," It's not so bad. How'd it go with the reporter?"

"I hate the independent press," complains Matt. Chris drags him upstairs; soon, Jess is left alone with his ex-girlfriend, her mother, and his uncle.

Luke comes over next, "Lorelai and I are going to head to the hotel. Thanks for the book."

"Thanks for taking me in," rebuts Jess.

They leave, but Rory doesn't leave with them. "I never told you thanks." She keeps herself on the other side of the shelf.

"You kept me straight," he answers. "I think we're even, Rory."

"I shouldn't have tried to cheat with you," she brings up the one thing about them he wanted to forget.

Jess gives his customary shrug. "Probably not. Who ever needs to know?"

"I miss talking to you about books and movies," she comes closer. He thinks about backing away, but stays still.

"I miss that too."

"Do you really think I should find a job near Star's Hollow?" she asks.

"I think you'd be happier if you were near Lorelai," it's very simple to him.

She's barely a foot away now and still closing in. She speaks again, but he hardly hears her, "I've had job offers at the _Philadelphia Daily_. Is four hours close enough?"

"What do you want, Rory?" It's time to stop playing games. If she wants him, he'll take her. He'll always take her. If she doesn't, he would rather know now.

Rory remembered when she saw him tonight, when she felt his arms around her, the words she used to describe the perfect guy to Paris all those years ago. It was him then, and it's still him now.

She kisses him.

He kisses her back.

_**-GG-**_

**A/N: **I have about a million similar scenarios playing in my head. I don't know about the ending.

ladybug1115


End file.
